logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google Doodles of 2011
Compiled on this page are the Google special logos of 2011. January New Year's Day.jpg|New Year's Day (1st) Google Večerníček's 46th Anniversary.jpg|Večerníček's 46th Anniversary (2nd) (Czech Republic) Google Khalil Gibran's Birthday.jpg|Khalil Gibran's Birthday (6th) (Selected countries) Google Coming of Age Day.png|Coming of Age Day (10th) (Japan) Google The Laba Rice Porridge Festival.jpg|Laba Rice Porridge Festival (11th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google Festival of Kites.jpg|Festival of Kites (14th) (India) Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.jpg|Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day (17th) (USA) Google Cezanne's 172nd Birthday.jpg|Cezanne's 172nd Birthday (19th) 50th Anniversary of JFK's Inaugural.jpg|50th Anniversary of JFK's Inaugural (20th) (USA) Google Birthday of Takayanagi Kenjiro.jpg|Birthday of Takayanagi Kenjiro (20th) (Japan) Google New Year of the Trees.jpg|New Year of the Trees (20th) (Israel) Google Grandparents' Day.jpg|Grandparents' Day (21st) (Poland) Google Robert Burns Day.jpg|Robert Burns Day (25th) (UK) Google Tom Jobim's Birthday.jpg|Tom Jobim's Birthday (25th) (Brazil) Google Australia Day.jpg|Australia Day (26th) (Australia) February Google Vitinho's 25th Anniversary.jpg|Vitinho's 25th Anniversary (2nd) (Portugal) Google Lunar New Year's Day.gif|Lunar New Year's Day (3rd) (China, Hong Kong, Korea, Taiwan) Google Almeida Garrett's Birthday.jpg|Almeida Garrett's Birthday (4th) (Portugal) Google Family Day.jpg|Family Day (4th) (Israel) Google Jan Werich's Birthday.jpg|Jan Werich's Birthday (6th) (Czech Republic) Jules Verne's 183rd Birthday.jpg|Jules Verne's 183rd Birthday (8th) Google Thomas Edison's Birthday.gif|Thomas Edison's Birthday (11th) Google Naomi Uemura's 70th Birthday.jpg|Naomi Uemura's 70th Birthday (12th) (Japan) Google logo Valentines 2011.jpg|Valentine's Day (14th) (Selected countries) Google Ernest Shackleton's Birthday.jpg|Ernest Shackleton's Birthday (15th) (UK) Google Miriam Ruth's Birthday.jpg|Miriam Ruth's Birthday (16th) (Israel) Google Guillermo Gonzalez Camarena's Birthday.jpg|Guillermo Gonzalez Camarena's Birthday (17th) (Selected countries) Google Lantern Festival.jpg|Lantern Festival (17th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google Birthday of Constantin Brancusi.jpg|Birthday of Constantin Brancusi (19th) (Selected countries) Google Start of Cricket World Cup 2011.jpg|Cricket World Cup 2011 (19th) (Selected countries) Google Mihaly Munkacsy's Birthday.jpg|Mihaly Munkacsy's Birthday (20th) (Hungary) Google Oslo 2011 Holmenkollen FIS Nordic World Ski Championships.jpg|Oslo 2011 Holmenkollen FIS Nordic World Ski Championships (23rd) (Norway) Google Estonian Independence Day.png|Estonian Independence Day (24th) (Estonia) Google Kuwait National Day.jpg|Kuwait National Day (25th) (Kuwait) 100th Birthday of Taro Okamoto (26.02.11).jpg|100th Birthday of Taro Okamoto (26th) (Japan) 148th Birthday of Joaquin Sorolla (27.02.11).jpg|148th Birthday of Joaquin Sorolla (27th) (Selected countries) Dominican Republic Independence Day (27.02.11).png|Dominican Republic Independence Day (27th) (Dominican Republic) Li Bai's Birthday (28.02.11).jpg|Li Bai's Birthday (28th) (China) March Martisor Spring Day (01.03.11).png|Martisor Spring Day (1st) (Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria) Google St. David's Day.jpg|St. David's Day (1st) (UK) Girl's Day (03.03.11).jpg|Girl's Day (3rd) (Japan) Will Eisner's 94th Birthday.jpg|Will Eisner's 94th Birthday (6th) (Selected countries) Ghana's Independence Day (06.03.11).jpg|Ghana Independence Day (6th) (Ghana) Sendung mit der Maus 40th Anniversary (07.03.11).png|Sendung mit der Maus 40th Anniversary (7th) (Germany) Carnival (08.03.11).png|Brazilian Carnival (8th) (Brazil) Google International Womens Day.jpg|International Womens Day (8th) Doodle for Google Ireland Winner (09.03.11).jpg|Doodle4Google Ireland Winner (9th) (Ireland) Chinese Abor Day (12.03.11).jpg|Arbor Day (12th) (China) National Thai Elephant Day (13.03.11).jpg|National Elephant Day (13th) (Thailand) Alam Ara's 80th Birthday (14.03.11).jpg|80th Birthday of Alam Ara (14th) (India) Hungarian National Day (15.03.11).jpg|Hungarian National Day (15th) (Hungary) St. Patrick's Day (17.03.11).jpg|St. Patrick's Day (17th) (Selected countries) 150th Birthday of the Italian Unification (17.03.11).jpg|150th Birthday of the Italian Unification (17th) (Italy) Sayed Darwish's Birthday (17.03.11).jpg|Sayed Darwish's Birthday (17th) (Egypt) Holi Festival (20.03.11).jpg|Holi Festival (20th) (India) Persian New Year (21.03.11).jpg|Persian New Year (21st) (Selected countries) Google Houndini.jpg|Harry Houdini's 137th Birthday (24th) 400th Birthday of Evliya Çelebi (25.03.11).jpg|400th Birthday of Evliya Çelebi (25th) (Turkey) Bunsen's 200th Birthday (31.03.11).png|Robert Bunsen's 200th Birthday (31st) April 119th Anniversary of First Documented Ice Cream Sundae.jpg|119th Anniversary of the First Documented Ice Cream Sundae (3rd) Children's Day (04.04.11).png|Children's Day (4th) (Hong Kong, Taiwan) Senegal Independence Day (04.04.11).jpg|Senegal Independence Day (4th) (Senegal) 100th Birthday of Vaclav Ctvrtek (04.04.11).jpg|100th Birthday of Vaclav Ctvrtek (4th) (Czech Republic) Italy's Culture Week (09.04.11).png|Italy's Culture Week (9th) (Italy) peruelection11-hp.jpg|Peruvian Elections (10th) (Peru) Firstmaninspace11-hp.jpg|50th Anniversary of the First Human Spaceflight (12th) Google 240th Birthday of Richard Trevithick.jpg|240th Birthday of Richard Trevithick (13th) (UK) Songkran11-hp.jpg|Songkran Festival (13th) (Thailand, Cambodia, Laos) Google Charlie Chaplin's 122nd Birthday.JPG|Charlie Chaplin's 122nd Birthday (16th) lobato11-hp.jpg|129th Birthday of Monteiro Lobato (18th) (Brazil) Google Earth Day 2011.JPG|Earth Day (22nd) 120th Birthday of Sergey Prokofiev (23.04.11).jpg|120th Birthday of Sergey Prokofiev (23rd) (Russia) Google St George's Day.jpg|St. George's Day (23rd) (UK) 90th Birthday of Karel Appel (25.04.11).png|90th Birthday of Karel Appel (25th) (Netherlands) Google - 226th Birthday of John James Audubon.jpg|226th Birthday of John James Audubon (26th) Vallenato Festival (26.04.11).jpg|Vallenato Festival (26th) (Colombia) Freedom Day (27.04.11).jpg|Freedom Day (27th) (South Africa) Google - The Wedding of Prince William of Wales and Catherine Middleton.png|The Wedding of Prince William of Wales and Catherine Middleton (29th) (Selected countries) Queen's Day (30.04.11).jpg|Queen's Day (30th) (Netherlands) May Google world fair.png|160th Anniversary of the First World's Fair (1st) Canada Federal Elections (02.05.11).png|Canada Federal Elections (2nd) (Canada) Hurvinek's 85th Birthday (02.05.11).png|Hurvinek's 85th Birthday (2nd) (Czech Republic) Mother's Day (08.05.11).jpg|Mother's Day (8th) (Selected countries) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Chatterbox (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Chatterbox (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Curious (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Curious (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Magic (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Magic (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Naughty (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Naughty (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Shy (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Shy (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Sunshine (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Sunshine (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Little Miss Tiny (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Little Miss Tiny (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Bump (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Bump (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Dizzy (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Dizzy (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Forgetful (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Forgetful (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Funny (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Funny (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Happy (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Happy (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Messy (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Messy (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Rush (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Rush (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Slow (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Slow (9th) 76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves Mr Tickle (09.05.11).jpg|76th Birthday of Roger Hargreaves: Mr Tickle (9th) Israel Independence Day (10.05.11).jpg|Israel Independence Day (10th) (Israel) Zhang Daqian's 112th Birthday (10.05.11).jpg|Zhang Daqian's 112th Birthday (10th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Martha_Graham_google_doodle.png|Martha Graham's 117th Birthday (11th) ParaguayIndependenceGoogle.jpg|Paraguay's Independence Day (14th) (Paraguay) MikhailGoogle.png|120th Birthday of Mikhail Bulgakov (15th) (Russia) NellieMelbaGoogle.jpg|Dame Nellie Melba's 150th Birthday (19th) (Australia) AnnieSchmidtGoogle.jpg|100th Birthday of Annie M.G. Schmidt (20th) (Netherlands) Doodle4Google2011.png|Doodle4Google USA Winner (20th) (USA) Berliner11-hp.png|Emile Berliner's 160th Birthday (20th) (Germany, Austria, Switzerland) SlavonicGoogle.jpg|Day of Slavonic Alphabet, Bulgarian Enlightenment and Culture (24th) (Bulgaria) AfricaDayGoogle.jpg|Africa Day (25th) (Selected countries) JordanGoogleLogo.png|Jordan Independence Day (25th) (Jordan) Ibn Khaldun Google.jpg|Birthday of Ibn Khaldun (27th) (Selected countries) June RepublicDayGoogle.png|Republic Day (2nd) (Italy) Richard Scarry Google.png|Richard Scarry's 92nd Birthday (5th) GOOGLE-LOGO-150x56.png|Richard Scarry's 92nd Birthday (5th) DragonBoatGoogle.jpg|Dragon Boat Festival (6th) (Selected countries) GoogleDoodleToday.jpg|Les Paul's 96th Birthday (9th) Google Turkish Elections.png|Turkish Elections (12th) (Turkey) Google Russia Day.jpg|Russia Day (12th) (Russia) Google Dia Dos Namorados.jpg|Dia Dos Namorados (12th) (Brazil) Google Fernando Pessoa's 123rd Birthday.jpg|Fernando Pessoa's 123rd Birthday (13th) (Portugal) Google Total Lunar Eclipse.JPG|Total Lunar Eclipse (15th) Google Israel Book Fair.jpg|Israel Book Fair (15th) (Israel) Doodle4Google Hungary Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Hungary Winner (15th) (Hungary) Doodle4Google Ghana Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Ghana Winner: Age 9–11 (15th) (Ghana) Doodle4Google Ghana Winner (12-14).jpg|Doodle4Google Ghana Winner: Age 12–14 (16th) (Ghana) Google Father's Day 2011.jpg|Father's Day (19th) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Summer.png|First Day of Summer (21st) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Winter.png|First Day of Winter (21st) (Selected countries) Google Abdel Halim Hafez's 82nd Birthday.jpg|Abdel Halim Hafez's 82nd Birthday (21st) (Selected countries) Google Festa Junina.jpg|Festa Junina (24th) (Brazil) Google Women's World Cup 2011.jpg|Women's World Cup 2011 (16th) (Germany) Google Czeslaw Milosz's 100th Birthday.jpg|Czeslaw Milosz's 100th Birthday (30th) (Poland) July Google maritime festival.jpg|Cabotage and Turkish Maritime Festival (1st) (Turkey) google Dorothea mackellar's 126th birthday.jpg|Dorothea MacKellar's 126th Birthday (1st) (Australia) google d4g.jpg|Doodle4Google Poland Winner (1st) (Poland) google pedro paulet's 137th birthday.jpg|Pedro Paulet's 137th Birthday (2nd) (Peru) GoogleUS.jpg|Independence Day (4th) (USA) Google Venezuela Independence Day.jpg|Venezuela Independence Day (5th) (Venezuela) Google Miroslav Krleza's 118th Birthday.jpg|Miroslav Krleza's 118th Birthday (7th) (Croatia) Google Jean de la Fontaine's 390th Birthday.jpg|Jean de la Fontaine's 390th Birthday (8th) (France) Google Argentinean Independence Day.jpg|Argentinean Independence Day (9th) (Argentina) GoogleBasilCath.jpg|450th Anniversary of St. Basil's Cathedral (12th) (Selected countries) scott11-hp.jpg|Sir George Gilbert Scott's Birthday (13th) (UK) Google Bastille Day 2011.jpg|Bastille Day (14th) (France) Google Marine Day.png|Marine Day (18th) (Japan) Google Xu Beihong's 116th Birthday.jpg|Xu Beihong's 116th Birthday (19th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) gregormendel11-hp.jpg|Gregor Mendel's 189th Birthday (20th) Google Colombian Independence Day.jpg|Colombian Independence Day (20th) (Colombia) calder-google-doodle.png|Alexander Calder's Birthday (22nd) amaliarodrigues11-hp.jpg|Amália Rodrigues' 91st Birthday (23rd) (Portugal) picchu11-hp.jpg|100th Anniversary of the Rediscovery of Machu Picchu (24th) (Selected countries) aljawahiri11-hp.jpg|Muhammad Mahdi Al-Jawahiri's 112th Birthday (26th) (Selected countries) granados11-hp.jpg|Enrique Granados' 144th Birthday (27th) (Spain) independenceday-peru11-hp.jpg|Peru Independence Day (28th) (Peru) medellin11-hp.jpg|Medellin Flower Festiva (29th) (Colombia) Google Giorgio Vasari's 500th Birthday.jpg|Giorgio Vasari's 500th Birthday (30th) (Italy) August Google Swiss National Day.jpg|Swiss National Day (1st) (Switzerland) great_migration-2011-hp.jpg|Celebrating the Wildebeest Migration (2nd) (Kenya, Tanzania) burle_marx-2011-hp.jpg|Roberto Burle Marx's 102nd Birthday (4th) (Brazil) bolivia_independence_day-2011-hp.jpg|Bolivian Independence Day (6th) (Bolivia) china_valentines_day-2011-hp.jpg|Chinese Valentine's Day (6th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) lucilleball11-hp.jpg|Lucille Ball's 100th Birthday (6th) (USA) tanabata-2011-hp.jpg|Tanabata (7th) (Japan) singapore_national_day11-hp.jpg|Singapore National Day (9th) (Singapore) ecuador_independence_day-2011-hp.jpg|Ecuador Independence Day (10th) (Ecuador) Pakistandind11-hp.jpg|Pakistan Independence Day (14th) (Pakistan) India11-hp.png|Indian Independence Day (15th) (India) Korea day-2011-hp.jpg|South Korean Independence Day (15th) (South Korea) Pierre de fermat-2011-hp.jpg|Pierre de Fermat's 410th Birthday (17th) Google Indonesian Independence Day.jpg|Indonesian Independence Day (17th) (Indonesia) George enescu-2011-hp.jpg|George Enescu's 130th Birthday (19th) (Romania) Alois jirasek-2011-hp.jpg|Alois Jirásek's 160th Birthday (23rd) (Czech Republic) Nazik al malaika11-hp.jpg|Nazik Al Malaika's Birthday (23rd) (Selected Countries) Google 112th Birthday of Jorge Luis Borges.jpg|112th Birthday of Jorge Luis Borges (24th) Ukraine day-2011-hp.jpg|Ukrainian Independence Day (24th) (Ukraine) Uruguay independence 11-hp.jpg|Uruguay Independence Day (25th) (Uruguay) Fiana ranevskaya-2011-hp.jpg|Faina Ranevskaya's 115th Birthday (27th) (Russia) Goethe-2011-hp.jpg|Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's 262nd Birthday (28th) (Germany) Lisbon Tram 110th Anniversary-2011-hp.jpg|110th Anniversary of the Lisbon Tram (31st) (Portugal) Google Malaysian Independence Day.png|Malaysian Independence Day (31st) (Malaysia) September First day school-2011-hp.jpg|First Day of School (1st) (Selected countries) Tarsila do amaral11-hp.jpg|Tarsila do Amaral's 125th Birthday (1st) (Brazil) Google Freddie Mercury's 65th Birthday.jpg|Freddie Mercury's 65th Birthday (5th) Shinichi hoshi-2011-hp.jpg|Shinichi Hoshi's 85th Birthday (6th) (Japan) Google Brazilian Independence Day.jpg|Brazilian Independence Day (7th) (Brazil) Google Start of Rugby 2011.jpg|Rugby World Cup 2011 (9th) (New Zealand) Google Teachers' Day.jpg|Teachers' Day (10th) (China) Google Remembering September 11th.png|Remembering September 11th (11th) (USA) Google Mid-Autumn Festival.jpg|Mid-Autumn Festival (12th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google Chuseok.jpg|Chuseok (12th) (Korea) Google Ismail Yasin's 96th Birthday.jpg|Ismail Yasin's 96th Birthday (15th) (Selected countries) Doodle4Google Norway Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Nordic Winner: I Love Spring (15th) (Denmark, Finland, Norway, Sweden) Google Costa Rican Independence Day.jpg|Costa Rican Independence Day (15th) (Costa Rica) Google Guatemalan Independence Day.jpg|Guatemalan Independence Day (15th) (Guatemala) Google Honduras Independence Day.jpg|Honduras Independence Day (15th) (Honduras) Google Nicaragua Independence Day.jpg|Nicaragua Independence Day (15th) (Nicaragua) Google El Salvador Independence Day.jpg|El Salvador Independence Day (15th) (El Salvador) Google Albert Szent-Gyorgyi's 118th Birthday.jpg|Albert Szent-Gyorgyi's 118th Birthday (16th) Google Mexican Independence Day.jpg|Mexican Independence Day (16th) (Mexico) Google Anant Pai's 82nd Birthday.jpg|Anant Pai's 82nd Birthday (17th) (India) Google Chile Independence Day.jpg|Chile Independence Day (18th) (Chile) Google Jaroslav Seifert's 110th Birthday.jpg|Jaroslav Seifert's 110th Birthday (23rd) (Czech Republic) Google Saudi Arabian National Day.jpg|Saudi Arabian National Day (23rd) (Saudi Arabia) Google Jim Henson's 75th Birthday.jpg|Jim Henson's 75th Birthday (24th) Google Lu Xun's 130th Birthday.jpg|Lu Xun's 130th Birthday (25th) (China) GOOGLE 13th Ann..PNG|Google's 13th Birthday (27th) Google Narciso Monturiol's 192nd Birthday.jpg|Narciso Monturiol's 192nd Birthday (28th) (Spain) Doodle4Google Italian Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Italian Winner (30th) (Italy) October Google Grete Waitz's 58th Birthday.jpg|Grete Waitz's 58th Birthday (1st) (Norway) Google Chinese National Day.jpg|Chinese National Day (1st) (China, Hong Kong) Google Reunification Day.jpg|Reunification Day (3rd) (Germany) Google Croatian Independence Day.jpg|Croatian Independence Day (8th) (Croatia) Google Hangul Day.jpg|Hangul Day (9th) (South Korea) Google Uganda Independence Day.png|Uganda Independence Day (9th) (Uganda) Google Mihajlo Pupin's 153th Birthday.jpg|Mihajlo Pupin's 153th Birthday (9th) (Serbia) Google Fridtjof Nansen's 150th Birthday.jpg|Fridtjof Nansen's 150th Birthday (10th) (Norway) Google Art Clokey's 90th Birthday.jpg|Art Clokey's 90th Birthday (12th) Google Italo Calvino's 88th Birthday.jpg|Italo Calvino's 88th Birthday (15th) (Italy) google_mary_blair-2011-hp.jpg|Mary Blair's 100th Birthday (21st) Videos Video:Charlie Chaplin Google Doodle|Charlie Chaplin's 122nd Birthday (16th April) Video:Les Paul's Google Doodle|Les Paul's 96th Birthday (9th June) Video:Alexander Calder Google Doodle Sways with Laptop Tilt|Alexander Calder's Birthday (22nd July) Video:Freddie Mercury Google Doodle|Freddie Mercury's 65th Birthday (5th September) Video:Jim Henson Google Doodle|Jim Henson's 75th Birthday (24th September) Category:Google Category:Internet Category:Websites Category:Search Engines Category:Special logos Category:International